Data storage devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a fast and efficient manner. Some storage devices take the form of a memory card that utilizes memory cells to provide various external functions. The Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) was formed to standardize computer memory cards. The PCMCIA provides physical specifications for three types of cards, specifically differing in thickness.
As will be appreciated, a computer memory card has limited physical space and power availability. The increase in computer memory card functions for personal computers in an era of mobile computing has created a need to improve the capabilities of computer memory cards while not impeding the inherent physical space and power limitations.
In these and other types of data storage devices, it is often desirable to design efficient and accurate systems, particularly with regard to the efficiency of reading data from a computer memory card.